


Too Obvious

by monmonggie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Hyungwon's POV, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/pseuds/monmonggie
Summary: “Feelings aren't meant to be hidden,” I couldn't help but smile from the feeling of his soft breathing on my neck.“I think you are not in the position to say something like this,” I felt his lips curving in a little smile.“What do you mean?”“Come on, you are too obvious.”





	Too Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo  
> I'm back again with another short one shot!
> 
> It came from a challenge I participated in in Monbebe Amino, so I'd like to credit actual_kpop_trash (on Amino) for  
> wriring the first paragraph.
> 
> As always, sorry about any grammar mistakes, hope you'll enjoy it!

The sun felt warm against my face, the grass tickled the bottoms of my bare feet, and the soft breeze felt cool against my arms. I could still see the brightness of the sun through my dark sunglasses as I made my way up the hill towards the willow tree. Pushing the low hanging leaves out of the way, I made my way over and sat against the tree's trunk. It was quiet, and I was alone now. Just me, my book, and the quiet rustling of leaves in the wind. With nothing else to do, I cracked open the front cover of my book and began to read. Only twenty pages in I could feel my eyes becoming heavy. "There you are, I've been looking for you for hours. Listen, we need to talk."

“Hmm?” I murmured and raised an eyebrow in question.  
Minhyuk's serious expression succeeded in startleing me.  
He stood there for a few moments, staring with an unfocused look.

“I'm pregnant.”  
_Of course_.  
A high sigh did its way out of my mouth as I threw the book I was holding in the Blonde male's direction.  
“If killing was legal I believe I would have done that at the start of this friendship,” I chuckled as Minhyuk picked up the book that was laying in front of him.  
“You should admit that I'm getting better at acting though,” He sent a self pride smile.  
I shook my head hopelessly in response.

Minhyuk came close and sat himself near by my spot, placing himself on the soft grass while laying down with a cute irresistible smiling face.  
He was mixing perfectly with the rays of the sunshine, a perfect amount of light reflecting on his relaxed face.

I felt my heart jumping up and down in my chest, melting from any second of watching the beautiful view I was sure I wasn't meant to watch.

“You're staring,” A soft voice cut my thoughts as a grin showed up on his angelic face.

“Oh how you wish I would,” I said as I sadly moved my gaze to focusing on the bright sky. Bright almost as Minhyuk’s smile.  
"You are too obvious," Minhyuk whispered to the air.

And maybe I missed something when Minhyuk turned around, but my eyes were already half closed and my senses felt numb.

\--

It was exactly two weeks later when I found myself back again leaning on the same trunk.  
And exactly as the last time, while I was in the middle of reading my book, a blonde angel appeared in front of me, and with a single warm smile, he made me realize how bad I fell for him.

“Here to interrupt me once again?” I smiled and closed my book.  
His face straightened in a deep sign of seriousness.  
“Came to tell me you havs a twin evil brother?” I bit my lower lip and sent another smile.  
But as he kept standing there, pale and restrained almost as he swallowed his tongue, a slight worry came up in my stomach, one which kept raising while I noticed how hard he tried to keep his tears from falling.  
He struggled to look fine in my eyes, but the pain on his face was so visible that some parts of me ached in sadness.

 “Hey, Min, what's wrong?” I whispered as I approached him.  
He let a groan out and faced me.  
“You know, Hyungwon, I might be a good actor, but it's still so hard to keep my feelings from showing up on my face.”  
He sat down next to me and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
“Feelings aren't meant to be hidden,” I couldn't help but smile from the feeling of his soft breathing on my neck.  
“I think you are not in the position to say something like this,” I felt his lips curving in a little smile.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Come on, you are too obvious.”  
I let a heavy breath out and frowned in confusion.

He straightened up and faced me, shaking his head sadly.  
“You know, you can read me so well but you are too stupid to realize the most important thing.”  
He placed his chin on my shoulder once again and gave me a tight back hug.

“I just really love you,” He said almost in a whispher.

And for a moment, lost in thoughts I wondered if it was one of his acting sessions again.  
But something felt so real in his voice,  
in his touch, and in the mixing feeling which continued to come up in my stomach.

And I couldn't stop my hands from getting close to him to caress his cheeks gently, praising his soft skin with my clumsy fingers.  
And maybe a tear of joy escaped my eye together with a “thank’s god” sound, because the last thing I remember was a warm feeling of pure love, together with his soft touch.

 


End file.
